


Two different realities; Same love story

by Undertaleuniverse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling, F/M, Firebender Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Good Lotor (Voltron), Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Multi, Muslim Character, Nightmares, Other, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pinning Allura (Voltron), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Swap, Princess - Freeform, Role Reversal, Team as Family, Teen Angst, VLD au, Young Justice AU, Young Justice Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertaleuniverse/pseuds/Undertaleuniverse
Summary: Young Justice Voltron AuVoltron Young Justice AuTwo stories in loveRevolve two pairs of couple that are similar.





	Two different realities; Same love story

**Author's Note:**

> Albermarle Beauty is an apple I made up. An combination of Rome Beauty and Albermarle pippin apple.
> 
> YJ VLD AU  
> Wally-Lance  
> Dick-Shiro  
> M’gann-Pidge  
> Connor-Kuron  
> Artemis-Krolia  
> Brion-Keith  
> Violet-Allura  
> Wolf/Sphere-mice  
> BIO-Palace-Castle of Lions  
> Will-Coran  
> Forager-Hunk  
> Victor- Ryan
> 
> Vld YJ AU  
> Lance-Wally  
> Keith-Brion  
> Allura-Violet  
> Krolia-Artemis  
> Shiro-DICK  
> Kuron-Super-boy(sort of. He’s a clone of Shiro)  
> Space Mice-Sphere/Wolf  
> Hunk-Forager  
> Ryan-Kaldur’ham  
> Castle of Lions-BIO-Ship  
> Coran-Bear/Will  
> Lotor-Batman

_Violet had woken up on a bed of grass in an orchard field. Not just any orchard field, but an Albermarle Beauty orchard one. Albermarle Beauty are the most luscious treasures of Qurac. These round fruits that come in a variety of colors, but usually are pink,blue , or silver, leave an astonishing taste in whoever mouth choose to take a bite of it._

_Violet rise up slowly. As she got on her two feet, she took a deep breathe, filling her nostrils and lungs with the sweet smell of the Albermarle Beauty. A steady breeze suddenly blow, and Violet engulf in it like a shower._

_She looks up at the light blue sky decorated with pink clouds. No matter how many times she’d see it since the day she was born, Violet will forever be hypnotize by the beauties that Qurac offers. Well, except for the hot rocks that frequently fell from the sky but like majority of Qurac, she had learned to live with it._

_Violet walk up toward the closest Albermarle Beauty tree and pick one of the treasure fruit from a low branch. She smiles at her reflection in the Albermarle Beauty and took a big bite out of it from the middle, closing her eyes while doing so to imagine what the taste could look like._

_However, instead of her tongue being hit with a sometimes sour but mostly sweet nectar, Violet feels a thick liquid substance in her mouth._

_Violet immediately pick out the bite she had just taken.  When she open her eyes to see if she had picked a rotten Albermarle Beauty, instead of seeing a light pink inside, all she saw was...blood._

_Blood was flowing from the Albermarle Beauty._

_Suddenly, Violet heard screams._

_“AAAAAAHHHHHHH!” Screams echoes through the sky, sounding like it had come from behind her._

_When Violet turns around, she found herself no longer in the Albermarle Beauty orchard field. Instead, she found herself back at her home, the BIO-Palace._

_However, instead of there being Quracis mindling with one another, all the  Quracis were fleeing for their lives from masked soldiers. They were running all over the place, fear and devastation all over their faces. The soldiers attacks the Quracis, either using their weapons or bare hands to kill the civilians._

_Blasts came from the sky, attacking the cities, villages, and palace._

_Violet looks up at the sky. No longer was the sky blue, but instead red. Red to match the color of  blood that was being spills. Violet took notice of the battleships and recognize their origins._

_They belongs to the Light, their allies. Their allies that had turns against Quraci because of their now corrupt  leader, Lord Vandal Savage._

_“VIOLET!” Violet somehow manages to hear her name being heard through all the screams of terror._

_Violet turns around and the setting had change again. She was no longer outside the palace, but on the inside. Despite that, she can see the terror transpiring outside. She was in the hangar of the lions, but there was no lion in sight._

_“VIOLET!” Violet heard her name again. She turns around and found that she wasn’t alone._

_With her was her her bodyguard, Will, and with him was his child, Lian, who was in his arms, crying._

_“Will!Lian!Thanks goodness you’re botH safe!” Violet chants with happiness over seeing two of her loved ones safe. “Where are mother and father!We need to pilot the lions and evacuate our people!”_

_“Violet,” Will stare at Violet with a sad expression “Your parents are dead. Lord Savage had...kills them.”_

_Dead. No._

_“Violet,” Will continue. “We need to go, now.”_

_“Go!?” Violet said with anger and on the verge of tears. “To where! I can’t just leave my people  here to defend for themselves! ”_

_Will signs and he walks up to Violet until he was standing in front of her. He then place his hand that wasn’t hugging Lian to Violet’s right cheeks._

_“I’m sorry,” Will whispers. Suddenly a spark of quintessence erupts from his hand and it covers Violet like an aura._

_“What are you..” but before Violet could finish her sentence, she suddenly lost her balance and was about to fall down when Will suddenly catch her and held her in his open arm._

_She began to lose consciousness and her eyes was giving up on her. She use the last of energy to look up to see a crying Will and Lian._

_And a ceiling about to collapse on them._

“AAAAAAHHHHH!” Violet woke up screaming, except not in an Albermarle Beauty orchard field, but in her bedroom on board the BIO-Palace.

    _Just a nightmare,_ Violet thoughts. _But it had also been a reality as well._

  Despite the destruction of Qurac happening 10,000 years ago, it was still fresh in her head, like it had only happen recently. Which, is the case for her,Will, and Lian, it technically still was.

    Today marks the first anniversary of the returns of the lions of Voltron.

   A year ago, Violet, Will, and Lian had been woken up from their slumber in the cryo-pods by a….very interesting group of seven individuals that came from a planet known as ..Earth. And not only had the group  found the Blue Lion, but had found the location of the BIO-Palace as well, which was where the three Quracis were resting.

  The leader of the group was a man name Dick. Apparently, he was a former pilot at a place known as the Garrison. One day during an exploration in space, he and his crew (which consists of Silas Stone and J’onn J'onzz )was kidnapp by some galra(alien race working for the Light) traffickers. They took him to a research facility known as The Reach, where scientists experimented on him. They took his left arm off and replace it with a robotic one. It was there Dick met a clone of a previous human champion of the Light. The two became friends there and Dick named the clone Conner.

 One day, The Reach was attacks by some rebels known as the Blade of Marmora. They had heard word of The Reach cloning experiment and when they learn that one of the clone came back successful, they decides to strike and rescue the clone, not openly for his well-being, but for the help he could give them with the information implanted in his head.

    A senior blade known as Artemis had found Dick and Conner in their cell. She got them out of there and orders Conner to follow her. Conner only agrees to go if Dick go with them. Reluctantly, she agrees and the trio escapes in a escape pod that took them to the nearest planet. Earth.

  When they crash lands on Earth, there wasn’t a welcome party. Only Garrison soldiers that came to arrests the trio. Once they were taken into custody by the Garrison, the trio was rescues by some students and two officers there.

     The two officers were M’gann M’orzz, a scientist, and Wally West, a fighter pilot (and the fastest there is, as Wally like to call himself). M’orzz ‘s uncle, J’onzz, was one of Dick’s crew members and when he disappears, she did some private investigation of her own which help from her friend, Wally.

    One of the two students was a 18 year old name Victor Stone, a former high school  football player that resigns from his ideal career after an accident at his dad’s lab facility which severely damages the right side of his face and his right arm. He survive the accident, but his right arm had to be replace by a prosthetic one and he couldn’t see out his right eye anymore. With the lab facility destroys, his dad had to continue his work at the Garrison, forcing him and Stone to move there and for Victor to attends the Garrison. Victor study as a mechanic at the Garrison, because as Victor says _, it was the only option there for him and the only thing his dad had taught him._ When his dad went missing, despite them having a trained relationship,Victor still cares for his father and he originally plans on leaving the garrison to search for him. But Wally stops him before he left and told him that he and M’gann had been doing some private investigation of their own and that they can helps him. Since then, he had taken Victor under his wing.

The second Garrison student was 17 year old  Brion Markov. Well, he was actually an ex-student there who got kicked out due to his disciplinary behavior. His sister, a Garrison student as well, had disappears at the Garrison. He knows the Garrison was finding the truth about what had happened to Tara. He was resigning in an old RV during his search for Tara.

    When Dick, Conner, and Artemis had crashed landed on Earth, everyone saw this as an opportunity to help lead them further into their investigation. Once Dick, Conner, and Artemis was taken into custody and place in a cell, all four of them came to bust them out. M’gann, Wally, and Victor came as a group while Brion came alone and he arrives first.  Seeing that the trio was on the same side as him, Brion relunctanly work with the to help the crashies escape. As the Garrison searches for them, the septet stays low at Brion’s RV.

  Conner told  them of the Light interest in a weapon known as Voltron and how one of it pieces was here on Earth. Wally reveals how he had this feeling of something calling him lately , telling him to go to a cave and he recalls Voltron being mentions.   

   The septet went to this cave, where they met the Blue Lion, who was protected by a barrier shield. Wally taps the shield, making the Blue Lion close it shield. The septet steps inside the Blue Lion and the gigantic machine flew them to outer space and to New Genesis, where the BIO-Palace had been hidden all those years.

 Their arrival had not only awoken the Quracis, but had sparks a new start in fighting against the Light. Will recruited the..Earthlings, as Lian like to calls, as the new heroes of the lions. He locates the rest of the Lions.

     Dick got the Black Lion, M’gann got the Green Lion, Wally got the Blue Lion, Brion got the Red Lion, and the Yellow Lion...That was an interesting case because despite Will flying in that one, the Yellow Lion did not accepts Will as their rightful hero but only as a placeholder until Yellow find her true hero.

   Once all five were together, the new team forms Voltron. Just in time to because The Light had send in some galras to receive Voltron. Only to get their asses whoops, as Wally describes it.

   When Victor and Will were sent to receives a balmerean crystal On Balmera to power the BIO-Palace enough so that it can fly once more did the Yellow Lion had found her hero.

 The Yellow Lion had chosen a balmearean that went by the name Forager was And Violet can understands why Yellow had chosen Forager. . When first meeting Victor and Will, Forager greets  them with open arms and when he learns of Voltron, he vows to help them anyway Forager can. This lend to the trio not only receiving a balmerean crystal and a new hero, but a new friend as well. When Forager’s clan learns of his rebellion against the Light, they exile him for act of treachery and putting Balmera in danger by the Light. Sadly, Forager couldn't returns home, even after freezing  Balmera from The Light’s reign over them,

    While Will and her new friends, at least she hope they consider her a friend,  fights, all Violet do was watch in the sidelines and watch Lian, being useless once again just like when she couldn’t saves her people. Even Victor and Connor helps not more than she does. Victor helps with the mechanic and assist M’gann with her experiments while Connor helps with training exercises and had proven to be good in battle. Will kept check on the BIO-Palace and everyone on board. Artemis had decide to stay in the BIO-Palace and helps with training, fighting, and providing plenty of intel.

   The fact that Violet had been sleeping while her people was being slaughters still haunt her to this very day.

      But not as much as being one of the three last surviving Quracis in the universe. She didn't’ know when she starting crying, but she couldn’t find herself stopping anytime soon.

Suddenly, Violet heard squeaking. She searches for the source of the sound, and was about to give up and returns to her slumber until she felt something peck at her left hand, making her look down to find the two culprits.

 The  two Quracis mice stowaways that  was found in Violet’s cryo-pod. As thus, Violet can now understand them.

The two mice were named Wolf and Sphere.

Violet got the idea to name the white fur mouse Wolf from Wally after he attempts to pet the mice, only to be bitten by the white one. Wally says that the white mouse reminds him of a wolf. As thus, the white mouse was given the name Wolf.

 Sphere got him name for how his squeaks remind her that of a toy sphere and how the grayish brown mouse would rolls around in a ball.

    “Oh, sorry I didn’t see you there, my little friends.” Violet laughs as Wolf blush a bit after being call little.

Violet sniff and use her right sleeve of her night down to wipe away her tears. “Did I bothered you with my crying?”

  “Squeaks.” Wolf went.

“Oh, you heard me screaming.” Violet said with sudden realization. “I wonder if anyone else did too.”

“I certainly did,” Brion’s voice caught Violet by surprise. Violet turns to her left to see Brion standing in her doorway, wearing nothing but a robe.

“Brion?”

* * *

 

**10 Minutes earlier**

Brion lean his head against the wall as he let the water raining from the shower head cleanse him from his sweat.

    Brion had just finished some extra training session and was currency cooling off.

Today marks the first anniversary of Voltron being form, and how Brion stumbles upon his new found family.

 Brion had some..anger issues. Ok, a lot. But he’d never resorts to violence, unless it actually calls for it.

Like the day Tara went missing.

 _Flashback_.

_“I won’t tells you again! Tell me what you had done with my sister!” Brion orders._

_He was currently in the office of Officer DeLamb, his uncle._

_“Watch  your tone with me boy,” DeLamb warns his nephew. “Remembers I outranks you here, and that I’d told a you thousand time now that Terra’s whereabouts is unknown.”_

_“Liar!” Brion slam his fists on the desks. “Tara was on practicing piloting a plane with her instructor, in the middle of the day. Suddenly a bright light appears during her flight and she suddenly disappears. And I think you know something that you’re not telling!”_

_“ENOUGH!” DeLamb shouts. “You shall no longer speaks to me in that tone of yours. I had given you all the information I know. Since you’re so displease with my answers, then leaves my office immediately.”_

_Brion huff as he got out of his seat and was about to leave when Bedlam continue speaking._

_“Honestly, with a temper like your, Brion, I says Tara ran away from you.”_

_Big mistake._

_Brion had turns around and tackle DeLamb to the ground and began to push at him._

_Two officers heard the commotion from outside and bursts through Bedlam’s door to find him Delamb being beating up by his nephew, Brion._

_The two officers took Brion off of DeLamb._

_“That’s the last straw!” DeLamb chants as he got back up. “You are hereby expelled  from the Garrison!”_

_“With pleasure!” Brion said as he shrugs the two officers off of him and walks out of the room_

_Flashback ends._

Since that day, Brion was expelled from the garrison. Instead of returning home to face judgement from his parents and twin brother, Gregor, who was currently in law school, Brion decides to stay in a RV he’d rented with the money he’d earned from some part-time jobs.

  Brion had also been searching endlessly for Tara. He research any sources available and search for any patterns. He had stumbled upon a few stories with similar cases. People had claims their loved ones was taken by alien traffickers . For months, his search had led him to nowhere.The only clue was that s

 But on the faithful day Dick, Artemis, and Conner had crash landed on Earth by the Garrison, Brion saw that as an opportunity to get a extra lead instead of dead end.

When he sneaks into the Garrison to where the three crashies  were being place, he found out he wasn’t the only one seeking the three for answers.

 Officer Wally and M’gann and a student named Victor came by to break out the crashies as well.

At first, Brion didn’t want anything to do with them. But seeing that they were running out of time, he reluctantly agrees to work together with them.

   Brion was glad he had agrees to work with them because that lend them to discovering the Blue Lion, the BIO-Palac, the rest of the lions, traveling in space which lend to new leads on his sister, and…..Violet. No, Princess Halo.

* * *

 

_Flashback_

_“I think there’s people in theses pod things,” Wally said._

_“Geez, you think,” Brion comments sarcastically  as he walks up close to the pod in the center, He wipe the glass to get a better view. He saw..a girl. A girl around his age in there._

_The girl was dark-skinned. She wore a light blue hijab that match perfectly well with her gown. Her gown covers her entire body from her shoulders to her legs. Her dress was light blue and white, decorated with pink and yellow on her sleeves and the skirt of her gown. What made her stands out the most was her sickle-shape marks of violet on her cheekbones, right under each of her eyes._

_The people in the two other crypo-pods had marks under their checks as well. Except the man have orange marks while the girl have yellow ones. Their were pointy as well, reminding Brion of elves._

_Suddenly the glass door, causing the girl to fall. Luckily, Brion catches her in his arms and held her up bridal style._

_The girl slowly begin to wake up. Her eyes slowly open, revealing to be a mocha brown color._

_“Gorgeous,” Brion whispers to himself._

_When the girl had finally awoken, her eyes lay upon Brion and she stare at him._

_“You..Your..Your, ” the girl struggles to find her words. “Your face have no markings? Are you broken? Do you need me to fix you?”_

_“Excuse me?” Brion rely._

* * *

 

_Flashback Ends_

Even those their first time meeting was awkward, especially when the other two pods open and out came a little girl named Lian and her father Will, who immediately threatens to removes Brio’s fingers if he didn’t let go of the princess, Brion was still glad to had met her.

          Brion was never good with socializing with others people, especially people his own age. They tend to find him intimating or means, and Brion don’t blame them.

 During his time at the Garrison, training to become a fighter pilot, he usually talks back to the teachers, like Wally, and get himself or the whole class in trouble.

 He didn't make an effort to make friends or get to know his classmates, which is why he didn’t recognize Victor because Brion hadn’t even bothers to know his name.

 And when Tara went missing, things got worse as he lash out more.

   But ever since joining Voltron and working with his new, and technically old, teammates, he actually found himself enjoying their company.

  He gets along with Forager the most. Despite his weird way of always referring to people by their names rather than use pronouns, Brion found himself enjoys hanging out with big rock guy. They relate to each other since they both had been kick out for trying to help. Plus, when first meeting Forager, Brion had squeal like a fangirl over seeing his first alien. Well, an alien that didn’t resembles a human or a cat.

    However, Brion wish he could relate to Princess Halo more. She seems the quietest out of everybody and is always wanting to engage in activities with the other heroes, but she prevents herself from doing so.

Brion signs as he turn off the water. He grab his towel and began to dry off. Just as he was about done, he heard a loud scream.

“AAAAAAHHHHH!”

Brion recognizes that voice as Violet.

He toss his towel, grab his robe and put it on, then he ran out the showers in the direction of Violet’s chamber.

 When he arrives there at her door, he stood in front of the automatic door, waiting for it to sense and identify him so  it can open. Just as it did so and began to open, Brion heard Violet’s voice.

“I wonder if anyone else did too.”

“I certainly did,” Brion answers her.

“Brion?”

* * *

 

**Now**

“May I come in?” Brion asks.

Violet nod. Wolf growls a bit at Brion while Sphere just wave at him.

Brion enter her room as Violet turn on the lights. He stood in front of her.

When the lights turns on, Brion was taken by surprise at seeing Violet’s hair. Her hair was all white, curly, and long.

   Brion, and everyone else others than Will and Lian, had never seen Violet without her hijab off. Nor her ears, which were pointed just like Will’s and Lian’s Brion felt like he was breaching on her privacy.

 “Uh Violet, your hair?” Brion points at his head as an indication.

Upon the mention of her hair, Violet finally took noticed that  her bonnet, headwrap, and hair tie had been toss on the floor during her nightmare. Violet immediately grabs them and Violet put her hair  in a bun , tie the headwrap around her head and place a bonnet over it.

“Thanks,” Violet smiles at Brion.

“No problem Princess Halo,” Brion reply.

“You don’t has to keep calling me that,” Violet said. “There’s no longer a kingdom for me to rule. And even if there was, I would make a terrible ruler.”

“Excuse me?” Brion said with shock.“What makes you says such a thing?”

“Because it’s the truth.” Violet answers back. “When my people was under attack, I did nothing to help them. And now, all I do is sit around while you guys do all the heavy lifting. I can’t shape shifts like Lian can or have any super strength like Will. I’m nothing but a nuance.” Violet was on the verge of tears again.

 “No.” Brion said back. “Will told us exactly what happens to Qurac on the first day we met. And from what we heard, the situation was far from your control!”

“But-” Violet was about to says something but Brion cuts her off.

“And you do stuff around her. It it weren’t for you, we would had never found the lions. You were the ones who sense their quintessence. And while we’re on the battlefield, you handle the controls of the BIO-Palace and attacks enemies with the weapons of the palace. I says you do plenty around here.”

Wolf and Sphere squeaks in agreement. They move from Violet’s left hand to her stomach and pat her there as an extra reassurance.

  Violet was taken aback by Brion’s response. Violet had always thoughts that Brion didn’t like  her that much. Hearing him says such nice things to her made her face heat. Thankfully, her dark skin hid her blush, but her markings gave it away as they starting to glow.

  Her violet markings match well with her dark skin. Brion couldn't help but stare.

“Thanks you for your kind words,”  Violet reply as her blush calm down, dimming her markings. “But I still don’t want you to call me Princess Halo. Just Violet will do.”

“Ok, but why those?” Brion asks.

“Because I want to create bonds with you and the other heros,” Violet began to rant “,and all you guys calling me princess seem too,”

“Formal,” Brion finish her sentence.

“Yes,” Violet said with amazement in her eyes. “How did you do that? Are you a mind reader?”

Brion laughs. “Just a lucky guess. And since it bother you that much, I’ll let  the others know, Violet.”

Violet smiles.

“Now, for what I came here for in the first place.” Brion states as he asks with a hand gesture if he can sit on the end of Violet’s bed. Violet nod.

Brion sat down on the end of bed. “Why was you screaming?”

Violet lowers her heD down a bit. She knew he was gonna asks that. “Qurac, on the day it die.”

 _Of course,_ Brion thoughts. _Despite it happening long ago, the destruction of her homeworld, her people. Her Whole Life. Was still fresh in all three of the Quracis’ mind since what was years for others was mere minutes to them._

Even those Will had immediately taken charge and helps the Earthlings with fighting The Light, he had nightmares of his own about the fall of Qurac as well. How the king and queen had ordered him to protect their daughter, as well as his daughter,  by flying the BIO-Palace somewhere fall away and place them in crypo-pods while the heroes hid the rest of the lions. How he had to watch Lord Savage slaughter the king and queen. How he was force to use quintessence on the princess and make her fall asleep so he can easily carry her and Lian safely away.

  Lian was only two years old when the fall of Qurac had happened. She was force to witness her beautiful home be turns into ashes and watch  all her friends and neighbors be murder before her very eyes. Before Will had put her in the crypo-pods, he told her that they were all gonna take a very long nap. Every night she have nightmare of her own, nightmares that are too much for a little girl to handle so somebody usually go to sleep with Lian to secure her that she won’t wake up alone and help dry her tears off.

  Brion move closer on the bed toward Violet until he was in reach of her shoulders. When he try to place a hand on them, the mice beat it to him and each of them took a spot at her shoulders and held onto Violet as leverage.

  Brion rolls his eyes at them. “Violet, I may or any of us can never understand what you, Will, and Lian are  going through, but just know that you don’t has to do grieve alone. We all are missing our families. I have nightmares about finding Terra dead in space, but luckily I have friends to help me. And so do you.”

Violet look at Brion for a few seconds before engulfing him in a hug, which Brion return.

“I promise that when all the chaos is over, I’ll bring you all back home,” Violet whispers in his ears.

“And I’m sure anyone will bring you, Will, and Lian to meet their as well,” Brion said. “You know, my siblings as I use to dress up as royalties when we were little. Imagine how they react when I bring home a fairytale princess.”

 _And marry one too, someday_ , Brion said that in his head.

Violet pull back a bit to stare at Brion. “Why are you describing me having a fairy's tail?”

Brion laughs and was about to answer when suddenly the door was burst open.

Literally.

Conner had smashed through the door like it was made of plastic. He was currently standing in the debris of the doorway with a worried Artemis , Will carrying Lian in his arms, Wally, Dick, and M’gann behind him.

 The adults had taken everyone under their care, especially Violet and Lian. And they can get overprotective at time. Like right now.

 

Forager and Victor arrives just now, each having some goopy substance covering their clothes and faces

 “Is everyone alright in here?” Connor asks as he walk over the debris along. Everyone folloow him..

“Yes, everything was going fine until YOU just been smash through the door like the Kool-Aid Man!” Brion yell at him, getting confused looks from Conner, Artemis, Will, Lian, and Forager

“Who is this Kool-Aid Man Brion speaks of?” Forager asks.

“I’ll explain later,” Wally said.

  “Violet are you’re ok? ” Will ask.

“We heard you screaming,” Dick said.

“Yes,” Violet nod. “I was just having a nightmare, but Brion beat to me and he help me relax a little.”

“Is that all he did?” Wall asks suspiciously. “Because based on his attire, I says he did just more than comfort you with his words.”

“Excuse me? What’s wrong with m-” Brion immediately shut up when he looks down to see that he was still only wearing a robe and his chest was expose.

  Will covers Lian eyes from the sight.

“What other ways could  Brion had comforts me?” Violet asks innocently.

“Whatever going on in Brion’s head,” Conner answers with a smirk aim at Brion, who reply by blushing.

”What’s going on in Brion’s?” Violet.

”Stuff not met to be heard by the ears of a princess,” Dick answers, smirking at Brion as well. 

   “What happen to you too?” Artemis asks Forager and Victor.

“Forager and Victor were trying to make an substance known as apple sauce as the Earthlings call it, except Forager and Victor was trying to get it to taste like Albermarle Beauty.” Forager answers.

 “But most of it got on us when I accidentally activate the zero gravity setting in the kitchen,which I’m still wondering why there’s even a feature like that in the kitchen.” Victor pouts.

  “Albermarle Beauty?Why was you trying to make this applesauce taste like it?” Violet aks, intrigue.

 “We were trying to bring a little piece of Qurac back and I know that you enjoy those Albermarle Beauty Fruits.” Victor admits. “And since they resemble apples, I thought why not introduce you to applesauce.”

Violet smiles at them. She got out of bed and walks toward them, with Brion following after her. When she was standing in front of them, she wipe a bit of sauce from Victor’s cheeks with a finger and place the finger in her mouth,

“Hmm,” Violet went. “You actually almost got it.”

Hearing that, Wolf and Sphere jumps on Violet’s shoulders and onto Victor and began to lick the applesauce off Victor.

   “And now the mice are one me.” Victor complains, but let the mice continues to lick at him.

“So cute,” M’gann comments.

“Hey wait a second?” Brion asks. “Why is Wally wearing Artemis’s shirt while Artemis is wearing Wally’s short? And why is M’gann in only wearing Conner’s shirt and why is Connor only  wearing M’gann’s robe?”

  The four adults look a their attire and began to blush.

”Busted,” Dick comments, smirking at the four adults.

Seem like Conner and M’gann were getting closer, along with Artemis and Wally.

At first, Artemis wasn’t fond of Wally because of his joker like behavior. But after seeing him in battles, risking his life for his friends, she began to respect him. And had even began to train him. The two seem to be getting closer and closer everyday, and based on their attire, even more closer than anyone realize.

  Conner and M’gann seem to hit it off from the start. When Conner told M’gann that he was a clone, she immediately went full on scientist mode  and shower him with all sorts of question. They began to hang out more. Conner help her train and M’gann introduce him to pop culture with her cell phone, that surprisingly still works in space.

   “Well would you like at the time?” Wally said, looking down on his right wrist, pretending there’s a watch there . “Better hits the haystack.” And just like that, Wally was off, with Artemis following after him.

 “I gonna go do...science stuff.” M’gann lie as she ran off as well in Conner following after her.

Brion smirks as they left.

“By science stuff, she means Conner,” Victor said with a smirk.

“Forager don’t understand.” Forager said con fused.

Victor signs. “Nevermind.”

“Well since we are all up,” Will said, still covering Lian’s eyes. “I wanna try that “applesauce”.”

”I could use a midnight snack, or whatever time it is now,” Dick.

“Me too!” Violet jumps up and down a bit. “You wanna try to Brion?”

“Sure,” Brion answers with a smile. “Just let me put on my clothes. Go ahead without me, I’ll catch up with you guys in a few minutes.”

    Violet nod. Forager, Violet, Dick and Victor heads in the direction of the kitchen as Brion head back to the shower to receives his clothes. Suddenly, he was stop by Will’s hand on his right shoulders.

Brion turn to face Will.

“Thanks for comforting her,” he said with a smile.

Brion smile back. “It was no trouble.”

Will nod and follow after the trio.

Lian waves at Brion from behind.

Brion wave back at her and he continue walking back to the shower.

Once he find Tara, he was gonna introduce her to his new found family.

* * *

 

 **Meanwhile in another alternate reality**.

“These flowers all look amazing!” Allura exclaims as she stares at the bushes of pink flowers.

   “Yeah, they sure do,” Keith said ion agreement. “They’re called juniberry flowers.”

 _Not as beautiful as you,_ Keith said in his head, because he was too much of a social coward to says that out loud.

Allura continues to marvels at the flowers like they were the first time she’d ever seen flowers, which for her case, it sort of was.

 During an undercover mission at Markovian with Krolia (aka Tigress and his mother), Krolia had come across two  traffickers in a graveyard burying dead bodies. Suddenly, the dead body of a girl had sprung back to life. The traffickers was going to kills her.

  Luckily, Krolia came to her rescues and beats up the traffickers. She took the girl with her.

When Krolia asks the girl about her identity, it was discovers that girl have a serious case of amnesia. Krolia couldn’t just leaves the girl during when she was so vulnerable, so she took the girl in.

  Meanwhile Keith was inside a children’s hospital, looking for leads on where the so called “dead children” were when he was suddenly something hit him in the back of his head and he was  knocks out. He’d woken up in inside a tube. A scientist by the name of Dr.Haggar was on the outside. She told him that she sense a great meta-gene within. She fills the tub with tar and watch as Keith was submerged in it. A few moments later, Haggar drained the tar away and checks on Keith.

  Suddenly he had woken in a panics, and seeing Haggar, he became rage, trickering his powers to activate. He encased himself in a lava armor and began to attempts to attack Haggar, destroying her lab in the progress. Haggar escapes. Keith was going to go after her but  was stops by Kuron, Shiro’s (aka Nightwing) clone. Kuron and Keith returns to the Castle of Lions’ ship, where Krolia was waiting for them with a girl, along with Pidge (Miss Martian).

   Keith still remembers that meeting.

* * *

 

_Flashback_

_“Who's she?” Kuron asks Krolia, his eyes staring at the girl next to her._

_“No idea,” Krolia signs. “I just found her with traffickers. She appears to have no memories of who she is. All she remembers is that she’s from Altea, the country near Markovian. So she must be an Altean refugee.”_

_“Does she have any powers?” Kuron asks._

_“Oh yeah,” Krolia said. “Show her kid.”_

_The girl nod and  close her eyes. She suddenly surrounds herself with an orange aura and levitate into the air._

_“Woah,” Kuron went as he stare at the now floating girl._

_“Oh sure, just because she use an aura to float, suddenly flying becomes original and cool . But when I show you all that I could fly the first time we met, you all said that flying was a basic superhero power.” Pidge complains. “Bunch of hypocrite.”_

_Keith was staring at her as well, but not just because of her powers, but because she is the most beautiful girl Keith had ever lay his eyes upon._

_The girl was dark-skinned, her skin being a golden umber brown color. She have thick, long dark chestnut brown hair that reaches her back. Her eyes resembles that of a sparkling ocean. She was currently wearing a long pink dress. And the mst  beautiful feature on her was..her smile._

_“So...alluring,” Keith said out loud._

_His response caught Allura’s attention, making her fly over to him._

_She lowers herself back on the ground and stood in front of Keith._

_“Your hair,” she began, “, is hideous. Had you ever thought about shaving it?”_

* * *

 

_Flashback ends_

The girl had decides to call herself Allura because Keith had calls her alluring.

   She was currently staying with him, his mom, Coran, a resident of New Genesis who came to Earth and became the hero known as Orange Arrow, and their newest addition to the family, Hunk. Hunk was this yellow beetle like creature from New Genesis. He aided Pidge on a mission on New Genesis and had decided to come with her on Earth to lend a helping hand(he have fours).

    Keith continues to marvels at Allura. As she picks up  a flower, gave it a sniff and…..ate it.

“ALLURA NO!” Keith shouts.

Within only a few seconds, Allura spit out the flowers.

“EWWWW!” Allura complains. “How can something that smells so good taste so bad.”

“Reminds me to keep you away from perfumes and candles,” Keith said with a laugh.

Allura blush a bit, but thankfully her dark skin hid it.

“How you two lovebirds doing ?!” Lance shouts from the kitchen’s window.

“LANCE!” Keith cry out, his face becoming red.

“What are lovebirds?” Allura asks. “Are they another  type of flower, and do they taste good?”

Lance(aka Kid Flash) laughs as he watch Keith attempts to explain to Allura what lovebirds means. He close the window.

“Keith got it bad,” Lance jokes. “And I thought I was a pining mess.”

“You were just as bad as him,” Ryan(aka Aqualad) said. “Whenever I was in the same room as you, you would stare at me. When I turns to look at you, you would zoom past me to go to another side of the room.”

“But then I finally gathers enough courage to ask you out.” Lance residents with pride.

“Yeah,” Pidge butts in as she enter the kitchen. “Only after I threatens to go into your mind and force you to imagine your sister, Veronica, naked.”

“PIDEGE!” Lance shouts in embarrassment.

Ryan laughs and gave lance a kiss on his cheeks.

Lance response to that by putting his hand around Ryan’s neck and kissing his sensitive gills.

“Guys,” Shiro warns. “Seriously, right in front of my salad.” There was no salad.

“Oh shut up you,” Adam said as he wheels himself over to Shrio’s seat at the table and and gave him a tiny smooch on his lips.

Shiro blush a bit.

“AWW! Young Love,” Coran signs.”I remembers back on New Genesis when I attempts to court this particular love interest of my. I gave him flowers, assorted candies, and the corpse of a gigantic bear like creature as you humans would refers to it. I should had kills something bigger, because the fellow went off to mate with someone else.”

   “Talking about love I see,” Lotor (aka Batman) enters the kitchen where Pidge, Coran, Ryan, Lance, Adam, and Shiro were currently in while hunk was in the living room watching  Romelle’s talk show in the living room.

  “Hey Shiro, yours boss’s here,” Pidge jokes, making Shiro groans.

  “Only when he’s at work and around other employers does I prefers to be call boss, but now, simply refers to me as a friend.” Lotor reply.

“So Lotor, how running your son of a bitch dad’s company going so ya?” Lance asks as took a seat in Ryan’s laps.

“Very well actually.Thanks for asking.” Lotor reply. “All that time,  and all the money I had to pay for with no help from Zarkon, spend at business school pays off. Speaking of school, I’d just pays off all my student loans. Would anyone like for me to pay off their students loans.”

  Immediately everyone in the room raise their hands up, except for Coran.

“I shall had it done by tomorrow.” Lotor said with a smile. He look out the window to see Keith looking up in the sky at a flying Allura.

“How is Keith adjusting with his new powers that the wreckage witch had gave him?” Lotor asks.

“Quite fine actually,” Krolia answers she enter the kitchen,  follows by Kuron, Platt, Chulatt, Plachu, and Chuchule.

Platt and Chulatt were two wolves that Kuron had adopted during a mission. Platt is the largest, have white fur and a white patch over his eyes. Culottes is the smallest  and is covered is pale blue fur except his stomach, which is covered by white fur.

   Plachu and Chuchule are two extraterrial artifacts from New Genesis that Coran had brought him with. They had shifted into spheres today.

 The four pets went to the living room and got into a cuddle pile on the floor to watch TV.

Krolia continues. “He had anger issues in the past, but he’d been working on them and they’d improve a lots. So he use his anger management lesson to help cool himself down whenever he feels like his powers are activated.”

  “You know Allura can  stay with me and my family.” Lance said. “Mom won’t mind having another person in the house. Plus, she’s so use to all you guys that she’s practically a member of the League Of Paladins already.”

“Thanks for the offer, but I’m think your family have their hands full already with handling two super fast children running around the house.” Krolia said with a smirk. “Had you been able to keep up with your niece and nephew.”

“No.” Lance groans. “Those little speeders demons  are so hype up full of energy all the time. I need a leash on them.”

“Uh guys,” Hunk said as he enters the kitchen while his show was on commercial. He was standing by the window.

“And don’t get me started when they eat sugar,” Lance continues complaining.

“Guys,” Hunk repeats himself.

“Imagine when they hits the teen years.”

“GUYS!” Hunk hollers, which shift everyone attention onto Hunk.

“What is it oh bugaboo?” Coran asks, calling Hunk the nickname he gave him.

“Allura’s orange aura had just fade away and now she’s dropping from 12 feet in the sky.” Hunk said. “Make them that 6 and a half feet now .”

“WHAT!” Everyone shouts. They all ran to the front door.

Lance beats them to it in a few seconds and he was zooming outside to rescue Allura

Only to see her fall into the arms of Keith, causing him to lose his balance and fall down on his butt.

     “Nice catch mullet,” Lance said as everybody catch up to him.

Suddenly, they all heard a crash.

They turns to the direction where it had come from and found Hunk...who had crash through the kitchen’s window.

“Hunk what the Hell!?” Adam shout in disbelief.

“Sorry,” Hunk apologizes as he place all four of his arms behind his back. “I panic.”

“So you jump out a window?” Kuron said, judgement in his tone.

“I’d done worse,” Pidge comments as she gave Hunk a thumb up.

“How much is that gonna costs me?” Krolia asks.

“I’ll pay for it,” Lotor offers.

“Hey Keith and Allura, are you alright?” Ryan asks, shifting everybody attention back to Keith and Allura, who was still on the ground.

  “I’m good,” Keith manages to puff out as his face became red. Allura have her hands around Keith’s neck.

“Keith, are you ok?” Allura asks in concern.

“Yeah I’m alright,” Keith said. Then he came up with an idea. “Now that you’re here in my arms.”

Everybody went silence.

“That joke was as awful as your hair,” Allura reply.

“BURN!” Pidge hollers as she began to laugh.

“You could had done better than that Keith,” Krolia said as she gave Keith a disappointed look.

“Did Lance teach you that line?” Ryan asks, expecting the answer to be yes.

“Hey!” Lance shouts.

“Nope, Shiro taught me that one.” Keith answers.

“Seriously Shiro,” Kuron comments.

“What, I thought I could lend him a hand so I taught him a few lines.” Shiro said.

“I so hope I didn’t get your romance genes,” Kuron said.

“Oh come on, the line wasn't that bad.” Shiro said. “I told him to wait for the right time to says it, and it seem he chose this as the right time.”

“Why did I marry you again?” Adam asks himself once again.


End file.
